Grises
by Holofernes
Summary: La desea con los mismos ojos de su tío. Remus Lupin a veces no puede evitar pensar que la genética de los Black tiene un peculiar sentido del humor.


**-**Me sorprende, señorita Granger. Me sorprende y me decepciona. Me habría esperado una reacción así por parte de cualquier otra persona, pero nunca de usted.- Minerva Mcgonagall hizo una pausa y escrutó la expresión de la Gryffindor, claramente avergonzada- ¿Sabe lo que significa ser prefecto, señorita Granger? Significa constituir un ejemplo para los demás, en cualquier momento y cualquier circunstancia. ¿Qué imagen cree que ha ofrecido a los alumnos? ¿En qué estaba usted pensando?

Al oír aquello, Draco Malfoy arqueó una ceja y se atrevió a sonreír, sardónico. Pero McGonagall le vio.

-No creo que usted tenga nada de qué reírse tampoco, señor Malfoy- le espetó, fríamente. La expresión del Slytherin se volvió convenientemente contrita- Usted también es prefecto y debería conocer las responsabilidades que acarrea su cargo. Uso el término "debería" porque está claro que no las conoce. Ni la señorita Granger tampoco. Han ofrecido ustedes dos un espectáculo vergonzoso para la escuela, y para el profesor Lupin.- éste, allí presente, no dijo nada- ¿Tienen algo que decir? ¿Alguno de los dos?

-Profesora- empezó Hermione, con los ojos brillantes por la vergüenza y la indignación. Tenía las mejillas rojas y sentía las orejas calientes- No niego mi responsabilidad, pero Malfoy me provocó. Empezó a decirme que la gente como yo no debería aprender a defenderse contra las artes oscuras porque era ir contra natura, y...

-¡Eso es mentira!- saltó Draco, indignado- ¡Ella…!

-No estoy hablando con usted, señor Malfoy. Guarde silencio hasta que le pregunte- le cortó la profesora, clavándole una mirada glacial- ¿Qué más, señorita Granger?

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Por el rabillo del ojo, sentía la mirada de Malfoy fija en ella. Le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Me dijo que las clases no me servirían de nada porque cuando llegara la hora de la verdad, la magia sería _eficiente_- dijo, con muy mal disimulado odio en la voz.

Minerva McGonagall tensó los labios hasta reducirlos a una fina línea. Sus ojos fríos se posaron en Draco.

-¿Es eso verdad, señor Malfoy?

-Por supuesto que no. Está exagerando, _s_i no_ inventando_, un comentario puntual que le hice. El resto es su victimismo de siempre. Le encanta ser el centro de atención- escupió, con desprecio.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- estalló Hermione, volviéndose hacia él.-¡Me dijo exactamente lo que le he contado! Pero es demasiado cobarde para repetirlo, evidentemente- añadió, desdeñosa.

La profesora de Transfiguración suspiró. Por supuesto que creía a Hermione; estaba segura de que Malfoy la había provocado. Pero de ningún modo podía aplaudir su reacción; hacerle levitar en el aire había sido una temeridad. Se volvió hacia el profesor Lupin, en cuya clase había transcurrido el accidente.

-¿Qué ha visto usted?

Lupin habló, arrastrando tímidamente las palabras, y evitando mirar a los dos implicados.

-Vi al señor Malfoy hablar con ella, pero justo en ese momento Longbottom requería de mi ayuda, y para cuando todo el mundo empezó a gritar, el señor Malfoy ya estaba pataleando en el aire, y la señorita Granger estaba apuntándole con la varita.

-Más claro imposible- declaró Malfoy, aprovechando la coyuntura- Su reacción ha sido totalmente desproporcionada.

Mcgonagall volvió a suspirar.

-Sí, sí que lo ha sido- dijo con cansancio.- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor- y al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione, añadió, antes de que ésta pudiera protestar- Quizá la próxima vez prefiera no usar la varita con tanta ligereza y reflexionar antes de actuar, señorita Granger. Yo también ponderaré si no me equivoqué al nombrarla prefecto de su casa. Su conducta ha sido intolerable. En cuanto a usted, señor Malfoy, no dude que el profesor Snape oirá sobre este asunto.

-Yo no he hecho nada- repitió el rubio, con mal disimulada fruición.

McGonagall no se molestó en irritarse de nuevo.

-Le dejo con ellos, Lupin- fue todo cuanto dijo antes de salir del aula.

En cuanto la profesora desapareció por el pasillo, Hermione miró suplicante a Lupin.

-¿Puedo irme ya, profesor?- preguntó, con una voz aguda y estrecha que no parecía suya. Lupin supo, por sus puños trémulos y la tirantez de su mandíbula, que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de rabia. Se sintió mal por no haber podido ayudarla. Si hubiera podido encubrir aquel incidente, lo habría hecho. Pero la suerte había querido que McGonagall pasara por delante del aula justo en el momento en que Hermione había decidido mandar a Draco a revisar el techo, para deleite de la concurrencia. Y veinticuatro voces hacen mucho ruido.

-Puedes irte- concedió, en un tono no exento de cierta simpatía.

Hermione se marchó, pero antes de darse media vuelta clavó sus ojos en los de Draco, mandándole un mensaje de odio y desprecio más que evidente. Lupin no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Y, como era de esperar, el Slytherin correspondió a Hermione manteniéndole la mirada con un júbilo malicioso.

Lo que no esperaba Remus Lupin era el destello fugaz pero inequívoco de deseo que percibió en la mirada de Malfoy al seguir los airados pasos de Hermione hacia la puerta. Aquella sorprendente persistencia de su mirada, aún cuando ella ya no podía verle porque estaba de espaldas, le sorprendió vivamente.

No había equivocación posible.

Ya fueran las hormonas o algo más profundo, era un hecho: el hijo de Lucius albergaba pensamientos interesantes hacia Hermione Granger.

Podría haber puesto la mano en el fuego y no quemarse. Había visto tres o cuatro veces a Draco Malfoy, pero ya conocía sus ojos antes de verlos. Era lo que más le perturbaba. La genética, a veces, jugaba malas pasadas y repetía rasgos inconfundibles en dos personas totalmente opuestas.

-¿Puedo irme yo también ya?- preguntó entonces Draco, enderezándose con fría elegancia de la mesa en la que estaba apoyado y mirándole, indolente.

Lupin se estremeció.

Sus ojos eran casi del mismo color. Quizá un poco más claros, pero de la misma tonalidad de gris. Tampoco tenía que sorprenderle; al fin y al cabo, la madre de Draco, Narcissa, era prima carnal de Sirius. No era tan descabellado que su hijo hubiera heredado los ojos de su tío.

No era descabellado, pero era irónico.

Dos personas tan diferentes…y sin embargo, sus ojos adquirían el mismo brillo peculiar e impúdico cuando observaban algo que deseaban.

-¿Profesor?- insistió Draco, incómodo por la mirada fija de Lupin- ¿Me puedo ir?

-¿Qué le has dicho a Granger, Malfoy?- preguntó Lupin con suavidad.

-¿Yo? Nada, ya se lo he dicho. Sólo le he hecho una broma, y ella la ha descontextualizado. No es mi problema si no sabe encajar un comentario normal y corriente- se defendió, parpadeando con perversa inocencia.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza. Los ojos de Sirius eran más vivos; no tenían la peligrosa tranquilidad que veía en los de Malfoy.

-Entonces Granger se lo ha inventado, ¿no es así?- comentó.

-Ya se lo he dicho- insistió Draco. Le desconcertaba la actitud del profesor y tenía más ganas que nunca de irse de allí- La profesora ha hecho lo que debía castigándola.

-Sí- asintió Lupin, mirándole fijamente- No podemos permitir que nuestros impulsos nos gobiernen de esa manera, ¿verdad? Claro que depende del carácter. Hay personas que dan rienda suelta a sus impulsos, y personas que se los guardan.

-Está claro que Granger debería aprender a guardárselos- repuso Draco, sonriendo con brutalidad.

Lupin también sonrió, pero no había afabilidad en su expresión.

-¿Tú crees? La vida nos enseña que todo aquello que nos guardamos acaba devorándonos por dentro- dijo lentamente- Tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

Draco le miró, desconcertado. En sus ojos había una nota de desazón, una inquietud huidiza. Remus se sintió satisfecho.

-Ya puedes irte. Cierra la puerta al salir.

Cuando el Slytherin abandonó la estancia, Remus se sentó en la mesa y sonrió para sus adentros.

_No te gustaría nada tu heredero, Canuto._

* * *

_**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Esto era simplemente un pequeño fic que escribí en respuesta a un reto. Ya sé que no es Muérdago y Mortífagos, pero...buenas noticias: no lo he abandonado y pretendo publicar en Febrero. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**  
_


End file.
